


Friday Night Is Alright for Fightin’ (about Paul Hollywood)

by Likerealpeopledo



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Gen, M/M, The Great British Bake Off References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:13:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21633466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likerealpeopledo/pseuds/Likerealpeopledo
Summary: A prompt fill for Bibliopan: David and Patrick argue about who should win the Great British Bake Off
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66
Collections: The Rosebudd Ficlets





	Friday Night Is Alright for Fightin’ (about Paul Hollywood)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BiblioPan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiblioPan/gifts).



Friday nights had been declared Bake Off nights in the Brewer/Rose household and this Friday night was no different.

“His name is David. He should win.” David stated unequivocally.

Patrick almost choked on his kettlecorn and he tightened his knees around David’s hips, incredulous. “I’m sorry. Are you telling me that the one contestant in the finals who has never been named Star Baker should win because he has the same name as you?”

David tried to swivel his head to look at Patrick but he wasn’t an owl and he just had to sort of stalwartly make his next declaration sideways. “I said what I said.”

“But Steph’s bakes are unparalleled!” Patrick’s voice was starting to get high and reedy, like all the times David refused to use the drop down boxes on Patrick’s inventory spreadsheets and caused the formulas to calculate incorrectly. “David got so comfortable last week, he barely showed up for the Technical.”  
  
David’s hand soothed patronizingly at Patrick’s calf. “Honey, sometimes people can coast on the merits of their last bake.”

“Henry couldn’t!” Patrick had been devastated when Henry had been sent home in week 8. Almost as devastated as the actual contestants, who wore signature ties in his memory. David hadn’t meant to rub salt in that wound, especially when Patrick started mumbling about how _everyone’s pie was dry inside._

“David is a baking savant. Look at that nougatine basket. It’s perfection.” David pointed out. 

“Ugh, Steph, you can do this. Just breathe.” Patrick instructed the screen. Bake Off was as close as David came to watching sports with Patrick, and he did a lot of coaching, David noticed. It also made David almost certain that he wasn’t going to watch any actual sports with Patrick, no matter how much he loved him or how many blowjobs were offered. “She just lacks confidence, is all.” 

“Hmm.” David hummed, rubbing at Patrick’s tense leg. It was fairly clear from the results of the Showstopper that Steph didn’t have much of a chance at a win, but his own David victory wouldn’t taste half as sweet if Patrick was in a pout. “You know what?”

“What, David?”

“I think Steph is the better baker. She’s been the most consistent and she’s so competent...in the technicals. She’s organized and smart, and you can tell she really loves... the bake.” It occurred to David about halfway through that a quirky British woman wasn’t really the focus of his compliment and he waited for Patrick to return the favor.

Patrick leaned forward, his lips against the back of David’s neck, warm and low over the collar of his sweater. David could feel the smile tilting under his hairline. “No, no, when you’re right, you’re right.”


End file.
